The invention relates to an automatic aperture presetting device for a camera lens in which the amount of presetting operation is made large.
In recently-manufactured single-lens reflex cameras, the aperture is maintained open very wide to provide a bright image through the finder until the shutter is released. When the shutter is released, an aperture drive member on the camera body side is activated to operate the aperture operation member on the lens side thereby to stop down the lens to an aperture value which has been set manually or automatically in advance.
In the case of a so-called "EE camera" in which such an aperture value is automatically preset, in order to provide a preset value corresponding to a metered value, it is necessary that a presetting operation be carried out in association with the measured value. In order to achieve this operation with a high degree of accuracy, it is desirable that the amount of presetting operation be large to a certain extent.